Trials & Tribulations
by RSS84
Summary: This is about Bella and Edward moving forword together and how the family helps with Bella's change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else associated with twilight I just wanted to use them to practice with, no infringement is intended.

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I walked into my room my dark blue towel wrapped around me heading straight for my dresser. Edward isn't due for another hour so I thought I was in the clear. I knew what I wanted, the blue silk short and shirt set Alice got for me on out last shopping trip, silky and soft but blue none the less. She knows Edward likes blue and unlike Charlie she knows Edward comes through my window every night.

A low chuckle came from behind me as I jumped and squeaked I bumped into the dresser and my towel fell to the floor in a heap. There he was on my bed my lovely angel with eyes golden butterscotch looking right at me I suddenly felt weak in the knees and my heart was now beating like a race horse for a totally different reason.

I blinked and Edward was right there in front of me. His eye where turning a dark golden color almost like he needed to hunt, but I have seen this look a lot lately and I knew what was going on in his head and here I was naked as can be literally. So not helping you idiot get dressed! I was screaming at myself but I just couldn't move. He was standing right here in front of me, a god even fully clothed.

Screw the wedding we don't really have to wait.

Yes he wants to wait.

No he doesn't look at him

You know his lust be strong for him Bella, three days is all remember.

Right three days three days but we can "play" right

If you can keep control I don't see why not

I had such an inner struggle in my head because I wanted to do as Edward asked but he just made it too dang hard. Of course now was no exception he had pure fire in his eyes now looking me up and down I got self-conscious. His hands grabbed my waist and that was it I was snapped out of it and in pure lust for my soon to be husband. He leaned down to kiss me my heart was so unstoppable and I can't be sure but I think I herd him chuckle. I was then pinned to my dresser, this for some odd reason I found so erotic. My knees became weak and before I knew it I was being picked up so what else could I do I wrapped my legs around his waist and his bulge in his pants made me tingle between my legs. I didn't know if I had the self-control that I needed at this point.

"_Mmmmm god."_ I herd him groan into my neck.

I grabbed two fists full of hair and made him look at me as he moved his head I bent down and kissed him running my tong over his lips. The room spun and I was on the bed with Edward over me. I turned a little to find his neck and sucked little spots all the way to his ear where I bit the lobe lightly.

"_ooooohhh,"_ he moaned.

I giggled as quietly as I could with self satisfaction because I knew exactly what I was doing to him I could feel it. I don't know why I thought he wouldn't hear it he's a vampire for peat's sake.

"_All right," _he teased _"two can play that game" _

The he disappeared from above me and a second later I felt his cool lips on my inner thigh that did it I was all out wet by this point, heart about to pound right out of my chest, face on fire, the whole works.

"_Mmmmm Bella you smell like heaven" _he was all out moaning at me or to me or something my mind was in such a fog.

_Holly crap he's moving up closer and closer to my wetness!_

_You have to stop this you both will regret this later_

_Ooohhh but I like it _

_Ok hey wake up you have an agreement stick to it! You have to stop this __**NOW!**_

_Ok UGH _. My stupid conscious was no fun at all.

"_E…Ed..ward you have to stop," _I breathed out reaching for his head and then I felt it the warm slickness I really didn't think I was that close. Of course Edward knowing what he did gave me a chuckle, so pleased with himself I'm sure.

"_Are you sure my love I would more than happy to show just how much I love you, and do you have any idea how unbelievably gorgeous you are? _Rhetorically asking I hope because we have been through this before. _"I just can't help myself nnnuh" _and that fire was right back in his eyes and my face felt the full effects as a sly grin came over his face.

_Don't let him start again you'll pay for it._

"_I really think I should get dressed for bed Edward we still have three days dear."_ I smirked as walked by him and ran my hand along his chest, causing a low hiss to escape from his chest.

Proud with the night events I had to smile to myself as I got dressed; mentally wishing I could do this to him for all eternity.

I turned around after I was fully dressed in my silky top and short set to see him holding my half of the blankets open I looked at him and he was once again giving me the once or twice over I couldn't help but smile. I walked over and climbed into bed and slid as close to him as I possible could and kissed him quick on the cheek and sleepily said

"_Good night Edward I love you"_

Off to dream land I went where I could do what I wanted with Edward and no one or nothing stopped us.

**EPOV**

I laid there soaking up all of Bella's scents in the room I listen to her breath, knowing she was fast asleep, I wonder where in my existence I went right to deserve some one so pure and good and absolutely amazing as Bella.

I know Bella doesn't think she is the biggest prize a man could ask for but I will enjoy spending the rest of eternity showing her otherwise. Boy will I ever enjoy showing her and that was it that was all it took and my mind wondered back to a few hours ago to an encounter that was way to short. The encounter that left me wanting my wife to be so much that the throbbing took forever to go away. Why I had to suggest that one thing wait, I should have thought of something else. I knew she would respect anything I asked of her, and here she was holding strong for the both of us.

The memory of every moan, hiss, groan, and roll of the eyes was imbedded into my memory this started a whole new problem. As if that wasn't enough I heard her hart start to race again and…..

"_uuhh" _slipped from my Bella's lips shocked I look over to see the euphoric look on her face what is she dreaming about. Oh god to see in her head right now would a treasure.

"_Edward" _it was so clear I had to look if she was awake half heartedly I hoped, but no fast asleep. This was not helping my current situation I loved to hear her moans and hisses so much. I had to fight to keep an erection from showing up. I'm not a horn ball.

Then when her sent filled the room again so strong it couldn't possibly be from before,

Holly shit she is turned on

This makes it horribly hard to calm down.

Ok think of other things…

"_Oh god…. Edward"_ oh crap that's it I'm done for cursed to the pits of hell.

Her moans where going to give me a one way pass! She rolled back over and snuggled herself into me pressing every inch of her body to mine. God I loved this girl so much and here she was dreaming about me why can't I stop this, this is not like me.

To see just one fantasy she is having so I could fulfill it would be a prayer answered. That thought was not helping either. I wanted her so bad. How am I going to last three more days?

"_Oh Edward... I love you so much" _her groaning whisper echoed in my mind_. _Her groaning, her lust filled voice, and her love for me radiating off her. Her scent oh god the scent that was it I was gone full blown hard on sporting in my pants now, what was I supposed to do with it its not like I can take care of it now with Bella right here asleep or not it would be wrong. She could wake up and see what I'm doing. So I did what I could I drifted off to my version of dreaming, daydreaming to most humans, and I pictured myself over Bella thrusting in and out of her loving her with all I have hearing her moan my name as I tell her as well as show her how much I love her and imagining how it would feel to have her tight wetness all around my hard throbbing rod…..

I was so wrapped up in all my dreaming that I didn't notice that Bella had woken up until I felt her hand cup my face and she was looking at me, those chocolate brown eyes seemed to bore right into me. I could help but grab her wrist and smell the blood flowing so fast through her veins. As if she sensed my stiffness she slowly pulled away and reached down and with her whole hand rubbed my cock with the perfect amount of pressure, I felt my eyes close on their own accord as my head rolled back into her pillow.

Then her hand was gone! I opened my eyes to see her straddle me he warm center pressing right up to my hard on. Holy shit! How did she do that so fast? Some times Bella just amazes me. The venom stated to flow had it been blood I'd be so full right now, shut up stop thinking about blood right now Bella is ON you right now almost riding you like a stallion focus on her you idiot!

I looked into in to Bella's chocolate brown eyes and heard her innocent voice…

"_Are you ok your eyes are as black as a moonless night?" _She asked with a seductive smile on her luscious lips.

Ok every thought I had of her being strong enough for the both of us was just shattered to a million tiny peaces.

SHE WAS SEDUCING ME!

"_Bella Bella Bella" _I groaned as my eyes rolled back into my head_. _When I looked at her she had the innocent smile back with the eyes to follow.

_How the hell does she do that? _

_Holy shit this is not helping._

_Yeah you have a swelling hard on and venom flowing like mad. YOU GOTTA LEAVE! _

_Yes I should this is not good!_

"_Please don't go I'll stop and leave you alone" _and she started to dismount_!_

Oh no, I don't want that!

"_No!" _I jumped slightly and grabbed her hips to hold her there and she paused. _"I rather enjoy you right where you are I'd be rather put out if you moved" _I let a sly smile slide onto my face and she slid right back down to the previous position. Oh boy what did I do that seductive smile was back and I knew right then and there I was done for, really I didn't care.

At this point I was completely taken over by Bella. Everything that was her was swirling in my head and I was having the hardest time keeping everything straight. It's then she took the whole length of my throbbing shaft in her hands and continued where she left off. Man I thought I was going to lose it right there and soak my jeans. With what she was doing she was so perfect at this. That was until she moved her hand and started using her warm wet pussy perfect pressure and speed.

How did she know how to do this.

The bad part is I think she knew and was getting some sort of amusement out of this even though she didn't seem to be paying attention anymore.

"_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit"_ that was not supposed to come out I need more control

A slight wet spot was starting to form and I knew it, which did not help her smile go away at all.

"Its ok Edward I've got you covered, jeans are here" ALICE! Oh hell "let her please you it will make her so happy trust me, she giggled, bye" I looked and she was gone, had the jeans not been there I don't think I would have believed she was there and clearly Bella didn't know she was there.

YES…

Bella stopped and climbed off me and the look on my face must have said what I was thinking.

What the hell

She seemed amused by it and I just didn't understand. I soon understood a lot however because she dropped her bottoms all in one swift moment and stepped out of them, holy shit I was not holding my mouth closed anymore. Thoughts of licking that we crease flooded my mind. If she smelled that good on man her taste had to be euphoria. I was up in a flash, to her, kissing her. I just could not control it any more.

"_Ok now we have to get those off." _She smirked up at me

I waited a whole thirty seconds before I said, _"If you want them off all you have to do is ask nicely." _I let my eyes smolder into hers. When I saw that that worked I chuckled to myself, thinking she caught on because she batted her eyes and returned my smirk.

"_Please remove your pants." _Her voice rung with innocents

It took all of a millisecond and my pants where off will a loud _**rrrriiiip,**_ boxers and all. She looked down, clearly impressed her eyes popped open so big I really thought they where going to pop out of her head., She then wrapped her arms around me knotted her fingers in my hair and began kissing me, putting all her weight into my body. She had me wrapped by this point and I would have allowed her to take me anywhere. She led me back a few steps and my calves hit the bed and the last step had us falling to the bed. How Charlie did not hear I never will know. I can only imagine what he would have done had he walked in to this. I didn't have time to think about that though because she was back in position. Who am I to deny my love what she wanted.

She started grinding her hot wet split right over my hard manhood and man I really thought that was going to be the end for me. I felt the fire roll through my body. I focused in on Bella and her every move and her hand…

Her hand was where…. Holy shit

She was touching herself too!

Oh so hot I'm going to explode

I felt the wetness pool over me as she moved her hips forwards and backwards.

"_Oh my god Edward" _she was moaning my name it was so damn hot thank god Charlie was a heavy sleeper or gone. I didn't really care at this point.

"_Oh my god"_

"_Oh my god"_

"_Oh my god"_

I knew the second she came, her scent engulfed me. I felt her sex all over my rock hard cock, she never stopped, that was it I was blowing…

"_YES"  
"YES"_

"_YES"_

"_OH YES" _it was so hard to keep quiet as the fire ran through my whole body.

Breathing hard, looking down at me smiling, she leaned down and kissed me

"_MMM Thank you." _You could still hear it in her voice. The amazing moment we just shared

"_No my Bella thank you" _was I all I could say back. I don't think she realized exactly what she just showed me. Then I notice daylight although gray shown through her window. With that she gave me one more kiss got up threw me her old towel and went to shower.

I cleaned myself up as best as I could I would shower at home and put on my fresh pants. I clearly was not wearing my old ones home. I'll have to remember to thank my annoying pixie of a sister and soon. With the knowledge that we'll be ok I smiled to myself.

**Buzz**

"_Alice, thank you."_

Before I could finish anything else I was interrupted

"_Never mind that Edward we have a problem you need to get home __**NOW**__!" _She was shrieking, "_don't leave Bella_ _alone, __**HURRY**__!"_ She hung up and panic struck. I waited for Bella to come out of the shower and used the time to compose myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else associated with twilight I just wanted to use them to practice with, no infringement is intended.

Chapter 2

**BPOV **

I got out of the shower and went into my room to get dressed.

"_You need to hurry up." _Edward growled at me

Huh, that's odd he never growls at me like that….

"_What's wrong Edward?" _ I felt the tears welling up in my eyes

"_I'm sorry love something has come up and we have to go."_

Something is wrong!

"_Ok" _I replied as I got dressed

I had just finished tying my shoes when Edwards's phone vibrated in his pocket. He flipped it open and closed it right away, then shoved it back in his jeans. To fast for my eyes to see he was in front of me, swinging me on his back and we where running. Even with everything blurring around me I knew we where going home (Edward house). I just thought it was best to keep quiet for now.

**EPOV**

Bella walked in from her shower.

So freaking hot

Pay attention we have problems!

I accidentally growled "_You need to hurry up"_

I then saw the tears well up in her eyes. If that was not enough, her voice just topped off my guilty feeling.

"_What's wrong?"_

Knowing there was a problem, not knowing what it was, and the fact that we had to hurry… I wondered how to relay this to her with out scaring her.

So taking a deep breath to calm myself I answered.

"_Something has come up and we need to go."_

"_Ok."_

_Whew. Good job._ I thought as I patted myself on the back mentally.

Bella had just finished tying her shoe when my phone vibrated in my pocket; I flipped it open it was a text from Alice….

**Go now!**

I didn't even have to think about it I stepped across the room, swung Bella on my back, and leaped out the window running towards home. While running I hit scents right inside the woods that were unfamiliar to me and it put my whole body one edge.

As we got close to home two more hit me. I almost didn't want to take Bella in.

It's ok Edward there are no problems here ~ Alice my favorite little pixie.

Why does he want Bella I wonder~ Carlisle's thought threw me into a panic. My father had to know I was listening. With my bits and pieces of knowledge, knowing Bella was safely secure on my back I ran as fast as my legs could carry me towards my house. Some one wanted my Bella. I was going to find out who.

As got closer I could now hear the voices of my family and two others I didn't recognize.

"_What is so special about Bella?" _Carlisle inquired

"_She keeps up with your clan"_ a strange matter of fact voice answered.

Then another new voice spoke adding more information _"and he's been watching your clan as well as her"_

I jumped on the porch, swung Bella around to put her on her feet, and walked through the door holding on to her side.

That's when I saw and heard stuff that confused me, there where two obvious vampires the odd thing was one had a heartbeat and it was just a little slower than Bella's.

Odd

Then I noticed everyone was deathly quiet voices and all.

Give me something people of all the times to be mental mutes UGH!

Umm…I knew Jasper felt my mood

Edward you need to calm down your hurting her! They mean us no harm. Carlisle was calm even in his thoughts. Then I looked at Bella and she was wincing in pain so I moved my hand and she grabbed it.

"_If you let go of me again with a look like that on your face, I'll be rather put out."_

I had to smile at my words I had told her just this morning; her loving smile was response enough for me.

Edward I can't see her! We need to talk soon! Alice was mentally shrieking at me.

Oh this cant is good, not good at all, CRAP!

I gave her a nod to let her know I got it.

"_Edward this is Huilen" _Carlisle explained_ "and her nephew Nahuel"_

My face must have given me away because Carlisle started to explain

"_Huilen is a vampire yes, but Nehuel is what our kind calls a hybrid. His mother was a human and his father is a vampire, his mother is dead."_

I saw a tear roll down his cheek.

_His father has created __two daughters__' in the same way as well'_

"_And they want Bella why?" _I snapped unintentionally.

Then the boy spoke….

"_My father," _he seemed to spit at the word_. "Wants your girlfriend"_

"_She will be my wife in a few days time!"_

My eyes where now locked on him.

"_Edward please relax and listen for me"_ I would know that voice anywhere. I looked at her and her confused eyes pleaded with me.

"_Thank you Bella" _Jasper was now is a protective stance in front of Alice breathing heavy, no doubt due to what I was feeling.

"_Ok" _she looked back to Nahuel _"Please continue"_

Where the control came from I don't know but as always Bella amazed me.

"_My father wants your __**wife**__" _he looked at me, "_to mate with her_, _he has been watching all of you including her for about a year now. Being careful to stay out of sight and smell but close enough to hear you and sometimes see you. Today, however, he has decided he wants her."_

A growl ripped through my chest and out of my mouth, Bella squeezed my hand and Nahuil and Huilen stepped back. My family fell silent.

"_Edward please." _her eyes begging me to let him finish then looking at him_ "Please go on."_

Then she gave him a reassuring smile and the thought that went through his head made me so mad.

Holy cow look at her she's not scared; I see why my father wants her. She is so strong and brave even for a human.

"_Your father will not touch her"_ I crouched into an attack position and there was Bella in front of me stopping me looking me right in the eyes. My angel, how could I do anything to hurt her.

"_Edward, stop." _She was so calm did she understand the problem at hand.

"_I….I….I didn't say anything..." _a confused Nahuel sputtered

"_No but what ever you thought pissed him off stupid" _Emmett chuckled. Hewas never known for tact

"_Emmett" _Esme's eyes chastised him.

"_Sorry man." _Emmet sulked like a child scolded by his mother.

"_Edward hears all our thoughts arrant or thought out, adding in Bella's danger he's not likely to think first."_ Carlisle explained

Then a rush of calm went over me, I looked at Jasper, and he gave a slow nod. I was confused but let it go.

"_I'm sorry."_ and I heard the remorse in his mind

"_Nahuel," _Bella'svoice rang into the room_ "why does he want to mate again and why me?"_

"_He thinks you will survive where as my mother as well as my the mothers of my sisters did not"_

"_But I'm human?"_

"_So where they."_ He bowed his head in what seemed like shame.

"_Bella vampires can't have babies remember"_ Rosalie's sorrow reaped in her voice.

"_I see"_ Bella bowed her head apologetically.

"_I won't let that happen to you love"_ I promised

"_I know" _she returned my smile and her trusting eyes melted my still heart.

Edward there is more we need to talk now! Jasper knows leave Bella with him and let's run.

I looked at Jasper and he gave a quick nod and was by Bella's side in an instant.

I will not leave her for life or death Jasper's mental promise was actually comforting.

"_I'll be right back love." _Her smile was all the answer I needed, then Alice and I took off into the woods, in a dead run. I needed to know what else I was facing and fast. My little pixie sister who used to annoy me was now the one who could help me the most, or so I thought.

**Please review and let me know what you think. If you don't like it please tell me what I can do to make it better. I will try to update weekly for all those who are interested. If you have any new ideas for me let me know in a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else associated with twilight I just wanted to use them to practice with, no infringement is intended.

**1) Ok guys I know there are some of you out there that are reading this but you are not reviewing. I need to know what you are thinking, please let me know even if it's only a few words. I do have it complete but I will be happy to change it if necessary. If you like it the way it is so far I need to know. I really would like to know good, bad, or indifferent. **

**2) I want to thank my wonderful beta Jigsaw Rose she is amazingly fast thanks to her I am ready for the weeks to come.**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

We walked inside the Cullen house. The whole run took no time at all. I love running with Edward.

There where two new vampires there I had never seen them before and of course Edward was not leaving my side so I could talk with Alice to find out what the problem was. The room seemed to be full of tension.

Oh poor Jasper

Ow ow ow why was he squeezing me so hard?

Then he looked like he was going to let go. So grabbed his hand. I know Edward would never hurt me. I looked into his eyes. I could see something was wrong. Then what he said to me this morning popped into my head….

"_If you let go of me again with a look like that on your face I'll be rather put out."_

Then he smiled at me and I knew he could tell I was trying to relax him. So I smiled back.

Damn he has a sexy smile

Focus something bad is happening!

Then Carlisle introduced the new people and everything soon came together.

"_Edward this is Huilen and her nephew Nahuel, Huilen is a vampire yes, but Nehuel is what our kind calls a hybrid. His mother was a human and his father is a vampire, his mother is dead. His father has created two daughters' in the same way as well"_

"_And they want Bella why" _I didn't like it that Edward was so harsh with his questions but I kept quiet.

And then he answered...

"_My father" _he seemed to spit at the word_. "Wants your girlfriend"_

"_She will be my wife in a few days time!"_

Edward had snapped, to calm him I let him see my confusion

"_Edward please relax and listen for me"_ and as usual he did as I asked I felt him calm down.

"_Thank you Bella" _Jasper was now is a protective stance in front of Alice breathing heavy.

"_Ok" _I looked back a Nahuel_ "Please continue"_

"_My father wants your __**wife.**_"

My body tingled at wife

"_To mate with her_, _he has been watching all of you as well as her for about a year now. Being careful to stay out of sight and smell. But still close enough to hear you and sometimes see you. Today however he has decided he wants her."_

A growl ripped through Edward, I squeezed his hand and Nahuil and Huilen stepped back and my family fell silent.

"_Edward please" _looking back at Nahuil _"please go on." _Smiling reassuringly

"_Your father will not touch her" _and there was Edward in his crouch likewhen we play but his eyes where filled with anger and determination.

Oh crap!

What happened?

I need to stop him!

So without thinking I stepped in front of Edward. I know he would die before attacking me. I calmly looked at him.

"_Edward stop."_ Then he stood up.

"_I….I….I didn't say anything..." _Nahuel sputtered as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

"_No but what ever you thought pissed him off stupid" _Emmett was such an ass at times.

"_Emmett" _Esme's eyes looked like my mothers when I got in trouble as a child.

"_Sorry man" _Emmet sulked like he was ashamed.

"_Edward hears all our thoughts arrant or thought out, added to Bella's danger he's not likely to think first."_ Carlisle explained

Then I was hit by a rush of calmness.

"_I'm sorry"_ now he looked like a scorned child

"_Nahuel, why does he want to mate again and why me?"_

"_He thinks you will survive where as my mother as well as the mothers of my sisters did not"_

"_But I'm human?"_

"_As where they."_ He bowed his head in what seemed like shame.

"_Bella, vampires can't have babies remember"_ Rosalie looked like she would cry.

"_I see." _How could I have forgotten?

"_I won't let that happen to you love."_ You could hear the promise in his voice

"_I know." _

Jasper all of a sudden was on the other side of me.

"_I'll be right back love." _Edward told me

Then he left in a flash Alice right behind him.

Ok now that's not good there is a problem and now Alice won't say either.

"_Bella have you been playing with the pups?" _Jasper hated the wolves almost as much as Edward did.

_"Not lately why?" _phone doesn't count I hope.

"_I'm just wondering. You do know Edward doesn't like that right."_

"_Yes but Jake is my friend."_ I stated sadly dropping my head.

"_In time Bella, in time."_ He stated plainly.

Ok I'm done with the cryptic garbage. I needed to be alone to get my thoughts in order, so I walked to the back door planning for a short walk but Jasper followed. That was not what I was looking for.

"_Jasper I need to think. Please give me some time alone." _I was begging

"_I'm sorry Bella but if I do that and something happened Edward will kill me. I really don't feel like dying anytime soon."_

I had to chuckle as plan formed in my head.

"_Ok but don't say I didn't warn you. Didn't Edward tell you I don't fight fair?" _I gave the most devilish grin I could. Being me I got no where.

I'll show him ha ha ha.

"_Bella it's not wise to challenge a vampire"_

As I thought of our latest "experiments" in the bedroom, I let every emotion be known. He threw them back at me with a little kick to it. Ok, I was stupid but not ready to give in. I pulled out my favorite memory the one I touch myself too, ok more of a dream memory than and actual memory but whatever works, right. This one made my nipples tingle and my clit throb so I knew what it would be doing to him. He returned it right back to me until I was groaning with the thought of and orgasm. So I laid it all out on the line.

"_AWWW Bella you can't mess with an empath like this. I love Alice like you love Edward" _he groaned.

"_So let me be alone for a short while, I'll stay close to the house, you'll be able to hear my heartbeat the whole time. I swear" _I panted my word to him, so full of the lust we were fighting with

"_Ok you win. I'm never playing chicken with you again. Stay close if I can't hear your heart I will call Edward. Oh, and take care of yourself. Come back soon, preferably, before Edward. I'm not going to think about this because he __**will**__ kill me, I'm supposed to watch you." _Defeat in his voice.

Instantly I calmed myself down to let him relax.

"_Thank you Jasper._" I gave him a big hug

"_You women you are the most dangerous creatures ever created." _He shook his head

I just smiled at him and left.

"_I'll be ok Jazz relax"_

I walked just far enough not to be seen. I sat down to think about what I just heard and tried to decipher it all, as phrases replayed themselves in my head.

My father wants to mate with her

He thinks she's strong for a human.

Damn it Edward why couldn't you just change me already

UGH

**SNAP **

What was that? I turned and there was another vampire. I'd never seen him around either. What do they just appear out of nowhere, dang? Then two females popped out from behind a tree. That's it they come out of trees, huh, ok where is the next one.

I sort of smiled at my own stupid joke then it hit me, one male two females.

"_Hello Bella, I knew you'd find a way to be alone sometime. It's not your style to be protected all the time."_

_**OH CRAP!**_

I took in a lung full of air preparing to scream but a cold had caught me, covered my mouth, then drug me away.

**Ok this is where I need your reviews, please I need the feed back.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else associated with twilight I just wanted to use them to practice with, no infringement is intended.

**Thanks to my wonderful beta Rose.**

**Chapter 4**

**JPOV**

Wow Bella didn't waste any time now did she?

I went inside I could still feel the lust rolling off her from what she had just tried to do.

Between Bella's heart rate and emotions I decided she needed privacy so I slowly toned her out. I knew she was right inside the woods. If there was any trouble I'd feel it in no time and be right there. So I sat down and visited with my family while I waited for my brother and wife to return.

**EPOV**

We ran till I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts but Alice's. I came to a stop and waited for her to catch up, I didn't have to wait long. She was only seconds behind me.

"_Wow Edward you are fast!"_

"_No offence Alice but I'd like to get back to Bella so let's cut to the chase what did you see?"_

She started speaking as fast as she could.

"_Edward__I'm so sorry. I have been watching, truly I have. I thought all my blocked spots where do to the wolves. I thought it was just Jacob was visiting Bella. When Huilen and Nahuil showed up and started telling us about his father, I looked for you. I couldn't see__**either**__of you and I freaked out. I knew Joham was close and I couldn't see I…"_

"_Ok so you can't see him?"_ I was now confused Alice has never been able to not see a vampire.

"_No, I can't see past the girls. When I did see him he had Bella. That's why I called you this morning. I think the hydrides block me like the wolves."_

"_Ok, ok Alice calm down"_

Then I was hit with fear, scaring a vampire is not an easy thing to do, but Bella does it so well.

"_Alice, look for Bella now."_ I asked as calm as possible

"_I won't be able to see Nahuil will be blocking her."_

So I flipped my phone open and call Jasper. I needed Bella moved so Alice could see her.

"_Edward you guys on your way home?"_ Jasper sounded nervous but I let it go.

"_No, but I need you to get Bella away from Nahuil Alice need to see her."_ It came out more like an order unintentionally.

"_Well…she is away from him. She's…uhh…in the woods."_ He sounded uncomfortable.

"_Jasper tell me you're with her…"_I did not like where this was going.

"_No. I'm right inside the house she wanted to be... uh... alone for a little while."_

"_**JASPER YOU IDIOT!"**_ I snapped the phone shut and started running. "Alice find her." I screamed back to her.

The looking into Alice's mind I saw nothing it was black!

Oh hell!

I ran away even faster.

I walked in and went right for Jasper.

"_Where is she! Alice can't find her?"_

"_She's right inside the woods. She said she need some time alone and was very persuasive. I heard her heart not five minutes ago she's fine."_

And I felt her emotions to! I really thought she would want privacy.

"_Jasper I trusted you to stay close and protect her and you left her alone!"_

I paused and listened for Bella's heartbeat nothing.

Oh no there is no heartbeat!

"_NO!"_ I growled

I was running again in the direction of Bella's scent - there they were again the scents from earlier this morning. I stopped where Bella's scent seemed to be the strongest but so were the new scents that were clouding around her own. I could hear my family coming up behind me moments later.

'My father' OH NO!

Nahuil's voice rung in my head.

'I'll kill him' I thought to myself

Then Jasper and Alice's conversation caught my attention.

"_Jasper, sweetheart, why would you do that, I told you the problems I was having."_Alice cried.

"_I know but Alice you will not believe what happened."_

"_Well you need to tell me because I didn't see...Nahuel was blocking me"_

"_Alice I tried to keep her here but whatever she was thinking made her… well let just say I felt it."_

Then I saw the whole thing in Jaspers head. I had to chuckle to myself that was so Bella.

"_I don't understand Jasper."_ You could hear the confusion in her voice.

"_Baby she was literally making herself…horny."_

I felt so bad for Jasper now I should have known better or at least warned him before he became her vampire bodyguard to help me out.

"_OH. Umm… what did you do dear?"_

"_I didn't touch her I swear!"_ he defended himself

Again I had to chuckle at my Bella's actions

"_But how?"_ Alice was figuring it out but still needs help

"_See, we played chicken so to speak and I lost so I let her go thinking she needed to "tend to herself" but listened." _Jasper rambled_. "Then, with her emotions and heart rate I felt like a perv so I let her have some privacy but I was going to check back soon. Then Edward came in and I felt how angry he was and I focused on that then this happened. I'm so sorry you guys I should have …I mean… I…"_

I had to speak up now, he was beating himself up.

"_No, Jasper I'm sorry. I should have known better. I know how relentless Bella can be when she wants something . How she will stop and nothing to get it. I'm sorry I put you through that."_ I knew he could hear the chuckle in my voice and feel I was no longer upset.

"_Haluin where does your father stay"_Carlisle inquired

"_He has a cabin not far from here"_ then I saw it in his head.

"_Let's go- rain is coming we'll lose the scent"_I rushed.

We where off again. This time I was not stopping till the love of my existence was in my arms and Joham, the vampire who had taken her away from me, was dead.

Ok guys review. Tell me what you are thinking now. Please don't make me beg.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else associated with twilight I just wanted to use them to practice with, no infringement is intended.

**Thank you to the wonderful Rose for her beta services. **

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

'Why her?'~ Alice mentally sobbed.

'Poor Edward'~ Carlisle sighed.

'I hope we make it' ~ Esme paryed.

'Why didn't he just change her?'~ Emmet questioned.

'Maybe Bella should be changed'~ Rose shocked me with that thought.

"_Ok everyone stop thinking!"_I screamed running to my love.

**BPOV**

The world flew by. When we suddenly stopped we were in front of a cabin, in the middle of nowhere. It looked like an old-time cabin the walls looked like logs stacked on top of each other and the spare holes filled in with some kind of filler. The roof was metal looking and green. You could hear water close by and the smell of trees and weeds. We went inside and the inside was worse...It was so bare there was only a fire place, unlit, a couch with a side table, and a little bedside lamp on top of it. The walls where bare not one picture in the whole house, or a mount, that you would usually think to have in a cabin in the woods. It left such a lonely feeling in your bones, the stairs where just logs cut in half and nailed into place. How could anyone want to be in this place was beyond me?

"W_here are we?"_ I demanded sternly to know with my arms folded across my chest.

"_This is my cabin, do you like it?"_ the man asked with a proud smirk

"_NO!"_I spat back at him _"Who_ _are you?"_

"_Your new mate Joham"_ I rolled my eyes at him.

"_Its okay dad, she'll like it soon enough."_ One girl said before he could make a comment.

"_Would you like to see the bedroom?"_Joham asked seductively...

_No chance in hell!_

"_Hell no and don't touch me!"_ I was angry now how dare he think such things of me?

"_Umm… dad I'm thirsty"_ the other girl finally spoke up.

"_I'll go hut with her, you 'have fun'"_the first girl said as she looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"_Bye Dad, bye… can I call you mom"_she sounded like a child as she cocked her head to the side, looking at me.

"_NO"_I bit at her but didn't care.

"_Ok bye Dad, bye Bella"_and they were gone out of sight.

Then he looked at me and his eyes where the darkest red I have ever seen on a non- vegetarian...What is going to happen to me?

**EPOV**

'Wow she's a beauty!' Johams thought popped into my head.

I was close...Nearly there!

"_Where are we?"_

I know that voice even with the bite of sternness in it, it was my Bella!

"_We are in my cabin, do you like it?"_he asked her

"_NO"_ she spat back at him

It was quiet for a minute...It was torture.

"_Who are you?"_ It sounded like she knew but needed confirmation

"_I am your future mate Joham"_

A growl ripped through me.

"_It's ok Dad, she'll like it soon enough"_

who was that?

"_Would you like to see the bedroom?"_I saw him touch her in his thoughts. I was coming unglued.

"_HELL NO! Keep your hands off me!"_and she jerked away.

That's my girl Bella.

"_Umm… Dad I'm thirsty"_

that's a new voice.

"_I'll go hunt with her you two have fun"_I didn't like how she said "fun"

Then Rose's voice broke in…

"_Hear that Alice one for you one for me"_

"_Oh no girls mom is taking one no one messes with__**my**__kids"_ Esme shocked me she sounded vicious.

"_Can we call you mom?"_that voice was back.

WHAT?

"_NO"_ Bella's voice had a bite to it she. Wasn't scared.

"_Edward I can feel him, he isn't going to stay so nice!"_ Jasper panicked

"_Bye dad, bye Bella."_ The girls called

"_Esme, Alice, Rose!" _I hollered back.

"_Got it Edward"_ they knew what I wanted; I wanted that dark purple smoke I wanted ashes.

"_Edward!"_ then I saw the vision in Alice's head.

"_NO!"_ and I ran faster leaving my father and brothers behind.

"_Be careful son we'll be right behind you."_my father informed me he knew I could wait no more.

I busted through the door and what I saw shattered my dead heart. My eyes grew red with anger, the venom flowed, and about a million ways to kill him _slowly_ ran through my head.

It was Alice's vision!

"_How Dare You!"_

I crouched to attack. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else associated with twilight I just wanted to use them to practice with, no infringement is intended.

**Thanks to Rose for being my beta. You rock Hun. **

**I have recived a few reviews as of late so to say thank you i will give you guys another chapter this week. please remeber to review the more i get the happier i am and i will try to reply to all of you...promise.**

**Chapter 6 **

**BPOV**

Joham reached over picked me up and cradled me in his arms as he headed for the stairs. We where only part way up when the door busted open flying off the hinges.

Edward!

His eyes where black but not like this morning, I could see the track his mind was on.

"_How Dare You!"_ He was crouched to attack. I just hoped to be out of the way when he sprung taking Joham down to the floor beneath us.

I looked at Edward and he looked at me though permanent black his eyes changed and I knew he had a plan forming. Then he sprang and I was being put down across the room from Joham, Edward in front of me in defensive position again ready to spring but didn't move even with Joham inching closer to us both.

**CRASH!**

In came in five other vampires through the window. Three were directly in front of me and the other two where against the wall, staying away from all of us and defending from the sidelines.

**EPOV**

Bella looked at me and I looked at her and a plan started forming in my head. Without giving any warning I sprung but not for Joham not yet, I wanted my angel, I need to make sure Bella was safe as possible first. I sprung away with Bella in my arms across the room and put her behind me. Then turned to defend what was _mine. _Joham started to slink down the stairs with a smirk on his face, thinking

'I will get her back'

So I moved Bella into the corner to keep him from getting to her behind me.

Emmett's thought popped in my head

'Edward we're almost there!'

This helped now if I could manage to hold him off till someone got here, I just watched him move closer and closer as I waited for them. I didn't have to wait long.

'Edward we're coming in'~ Emmett warned.

**CRASH!**

They broke through the window; I never removed my eyes from Joham even when he looked at his son with shock. Thank goodness Bella couldn't hear his thoughts the vulgarities flowing in there were shocking even to me. My brothers now at my sides and my father tending to my wife to be, I was able to clear my mind of all matters but Joham.

"_She is__**mine!**__"_he growled and locked eyes with me, which did it. I sprung aiming for the throat and my brothers at my side ready to pin him down. Bella is what makes me happy, and has become a little sister to them, no chance they were not helping with all the joy in the world I knew that. When we landed he was gone and behind us zeroing in on my father and wife. This told me he was faster than _me._

"_CRAP"_Jasper snapped

"_DAMN IT"_ Emmett hated to miss

He was inching in on them quickly and before we could spring again a blur whipped in front of our eyes.

**BOOM**

Nahuil barrelled into Joham. They both stood quickly and looked at each other.

"_My son"_Joham sighed

"_No her son"_ and he pointed to Haliun. This caused her to spring.

"_My son"_ and she landed with another

**BOOM**

My brothers and I leaped in to assist. Both of my bothers grabbed an arm, Nahuil grabbed his legs, and I grabbed his head, as Haluin ripped out his throat we all ripped his body apart. He was dismembered in no time at all, we all knew we had to be quick, ignoring the screech that flew from his mouth. When it was all over Emmett dug in his pocket and retrieved a book of matches as Jasper pulled out his lighter and Bella and Carlisle where by us each holding a lighter of some sort. We all carry them as a precaution. Then Bella shocked me she put the lighter away and reached down and picked up the head by it hair and looked at it.

"_Huh you guys didn't waste any time now did you"_ she joked chuckling. Everyone started to grab pieces laughing with her.

"_EDWARD!"_ Alice shrieked and we all looked

**CRASH….** Again!

Now there was a female vampire standing in front of us, eyes locked on Bella with Joham's head in her hand. Without a word my father grabbed Bella and went to the wall farthest from the crowd of vampires and we all moved to stand in front of the two of them. As a shriek ripped from her lips she began bouncing around the room like a pin ball. We all just waited for her to stop but when she did, she stopped between us and my father and Bella! Hitting my father through the wall with a crack she looked back to Bella. My brothers and I growled now it was not usually in us to hit a female but I think in this case I would make an exception and my father wouldn't mind, until Bella stood back up!

'What is she doing?' Jasper was clearly as confused and freaked out as I was. Then Bella walked the two steps to meet the girl face to face. No one could move it's not easy to shock a vampire and Bella, once again, did it.

'No freaking way. This girl is borderline insane' ~ Emmett shouted mentally.

I stepped closer only to be stopped by Bella holding up her hand.

'What is she doing?'

She took her eyes off the girl to pick up the head.

"_Bella don't!"_Jasper warned

She just looked at him and smiled like a child knowing they are doing something wrong.

'Okay Bella has lost it. This girl could kill her in a second and she is goading her.'

I then saw Bella's eyes look over my shoulder then I heard it

'Edward move!' ~Alice warned.

So I side stepped losing sight of Bella and having to look through the others mind to see her, I hated not know what she was going to do. Then Bella held the head out to the girl.

"_This is yours."_

"_You stupid human"_ and with that Bella was knocked to the floor with the girl hovering and not a second later there was Alice

"_That's my sister!"_Alice actually sounded vicious as they crashed into the steps.

'_That's my girl'__Jasper_ was gloating about my wife's actions.

Then to shock us all the girl leaped and landed behind Alice with her hands on Alice's head, ready to snap it off! We all crouched ready to spring to her defence. When a smell hit us all,

BELLAS BLOOD!

I whipped my head to her and saw the black pocket knife with blood dripping off of it and the large gash in Bella's arm. Everyone's thoughts then consumed me…

'Its Bella, crap she cut'~ Emmett sounded like he would kill her.

'Not again...Focus Jasper'~ Jasper

'Oh no' ~Haluin

'YUCK'! ~Nahuil didn't like the smell of Bella's blood

Nahuil took Haluin and jumped through a hole in the wall and they were off. A rush of calm then hit. I shot a look to Jasper his eyes were closed and he had a ridiculous smile on his face then to reassure me, he mentally told me...

'I'm ok Edward...Focus'.

"_Thank you Bella"_Alice sang as the vampire was now back to closing in on my Bella. Then **RIP.** The girls head rolled by, my brothers leaped to help finish disassembling the satanic creature. I went to my Bella to inspect the wound. As I was looking at it I heard Rose

"_Bella what did you do now, you will have no blood left to carry the venom if you keep this up."_ I couldn't believe they were laughing about this!

"_Bella honey, are you ok?"_ Esme was back to normal carrying the vampire she tore apart and adding it to the pile being built.

Bella just nodded and sighed

"_I had to do something she was going to kill Alice"_

"_I think a few stitches will cover it but I'm afraid it won't heal before the wedding."_ Carlisle was now behind me telling me his diagnosis in his thoughts.

"_We'll see about that"_ I snapped.

"_Edward, whatever you're thinking STOP NOW."_ Bella scolded

The burning vampire smell was now so strong we all agreed we should go and let the cabin burn to the ground.

"_Are they all gone?"_ Bella asked

"_Yes dear you can sleep well tonight"_ Esme calmed her

"_Sleep oh."_ And Alice pulled out her phone

"_Thanks Alice"_ Bella said knowingly. How well her and Alice knew each other was now so clear to me. They were both sisters already; I had to smile to myself at the feeling surrounding me.

I picked up Bella and lead my family out with my father at my side.

"Carlisle I need to speak to you and then the family before I run something past Bella. I would love your support if everyone is comfortable with it." I whispered so low that Bella couldn't hear.

He caught on and gave me his answer mentally

'Yes, anything we can do to help you son'.

We where both off again. This time to the comforts of our home.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else associated with twilight. I just wanted to use them to practice with, no infringement is intended.

**As usual thanks to my wonderful beta Jigsaw Rose. I know I am a day behind and I am so sorry to all my loyal readers,RL got away from em yesterday. I hope what you find out in this chapter makes up for that. XOXO to all of you that have reviewed to give me your input. As always i thrive on the reviews so dont forget to leave me some love.**

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

We arrive at the house well after dark and Bella was asleep in my arms, I hate to wake her but I know she needs her arm tended to. We walk in and there is Nahuel and Haluin in front of us.

"I'm so sorry you guys…" Haulin starts to apologize.

I raise my hand for her to stop "I expected it, from both of you. Your diet is not like ours. Now why did you say yuck" I look at Nahuel.

"I don't know her blood repulsed me. I'm sorry. I meant no offence" he defends himself.

"No, that's a relief to me because you won't see her as food in the next couple of days." I state. Remembering earlier, as I put Bella on the couch, Bella is sticking to the original plan.

"Well, we need to get home. I'm sorry, but you are too involved with humans, we are not like you, and my self control is almost broken as is. I am truly sorry" Haluin pleads.

"That's quite alright, we understand. Thank you, for aiding us in saving Bella." Carlisle speaks up for all of us.

"Yes, thank you. I am eternally grateful for your help." I thank them.

"You are most welcome. Good bye now" They quickly leave.

"Let's get Bella fixed up now" Carlisle turns into doctor-mode.

"Bella love, I need you to get up, we need to fix your arm" Bella's eyes flutter open as I rub her cheek with the back of my fingers.

**BPOV**

"Bella love... I need you to get up we need to fix your arm" I know that voice, it's my angel.

"Ok" I pull in all my bearings and get up, to walked to Carlisle's office, with both Carlisle and Edward holding on to my arms to support me. I walk into Carlisle's office and sit in one of the leather chairs in front of his desk, as he pulls his black doctor's bag out of a drawer.

"You know stunts like this won't work when you're changed." shocked by his words I just responded with…

"I know."

"Ok, are you ready Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes just do it." I urge, not wanting to wait any longer in pain.

It doesn't take long and Carlisle is done.

"Let's get you to bed love" Edward softly picks me up and carries me to his room. When he shuts the door I look and him and start talking.

"You know I was never scared, not one bit, even when you weren't with me. I knew I was going to be okay because I knew you, all of you, would be there soon enough. That's why I left as much of my scent as a trail for you to follow because I knew you'd come to look for me."

"Bella, where did you get the knife?" I wondered why he didn't respond or comment to what I said but I let it go and answered his question.

"I bought it from Mike, before I quit the store."

"I see. Why?"

"I thought I would need it and I did"

"Bella, you're going to kill me."

"You are already dead, remember?" I joked

I wrapped my hand in his hair and apologized for scaring him.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I love you."

"I love you too."

I kissed him softly at first, for him to feel my remorse, then harder to feel my love.

**EPOV** I love kissing Bella, the way she acts like she isn't so breakable but in all actuality she is and I know that. I put my hands on her hips and match her force carefully. This unleashes something in her. She leans into me and I take that as an open invitation. So I sweep her up, carry her to the bed, and lay her down with me. She brakes the kiss and takes in a big breath of air. An evil grin appears and I know I was done for. She pulls at my shirt, so I help her by removing it and she starts kissing my chest. Starting at one peck and moving to the other and back, my hands slide under her shirt until I feel her warm skin in my hand. I want to worship her body like the goddess she is. In response she leans into me and I know she wants me on my back so I let her roll on to me. Once on top of me she sits up and removes her shirt slowly so I can watch her wonderful body appear before me, soaking in the view. With that was gone I sit up and start kissing her again. I kiss each breast as much as I can. When her head falls back in pleasure I reach for the clasp of her bra and undo it easily with one hand. I slid my hand down her shoulders making sure to take the straps with me. When I have her bra I toss it behind me not hearing it hit the floor. I figure it's caught on something. I start kissing at her neck right behind the ear and work my way down till I hit her breasts and I give each nipple ample amounts of suckling and massaging her moan tells me I was doing so well. So, I thought why stop? I continue to move down her stomach kissing the whole way. Smelling her sex only made me hotter for her. I am now standing at full attention, and getting harder with each moan. I loved to hear her moan. I rip her pants from her body carefully. I roll us over so I am over her, careful not to hurt her and I see the panties. Those have to go, so, another slight jerk and they disappear as well. As I start kissing at her navel where I left off I can smell her arousal getting stronger and stronger, I love having this effect on her, so I stop and move back up to her nipples licking them lightly switching every minute or so, until I feel her move her legs beneath me as if to create some kind of friction. To help, I move my hand down between her thighs and rub her slit noticing how wet she is, 'oh man' I feel my dick twitch.

"Edward your pants, please take them off?" I can hear the lust in her begging. She wants me just as much as I want her. So I remove them and throw them. I hear them hit the floor. Wasting no time, I am back to Bella kissing each breast, letting the scent of her sex fill my head and just make me harder. I feel her hand on my shaft as she slowly starts to move it up and down and after a couple of trips back up she puts a little twist to it, and oh shit how I do I keep from losing it right now shock. So I move my way back down running my tongue down her chest and father down to her navel circling it. Moving farther down, I run my tongue down one thigh and over the other and back again, she arches her back off the bed.

"Edward" She whispers.

I know I am doing well now, so I let my tongue travel till it finds her juices and I lap them up, moaning with pleasure myself. I focus in on her clit licking and kissing till I know she was completely at my mercy.

"Oh Edward. Oh yes...ohhhhh"

I know I hit the right spot now, so I just stay here, applying a little pressure working in small circles with my tongue and making moaning sound hoping the vibration would help. I am rewarded with a deep moan coming from her throat.

"Oh that feels so good"

I decide to add my finger I start with one and it slides in fairly easy with the help of her wetness. I add another finger damn she is so tight. Another moan comes out.

'I'm on the right track, yes,'

I flip my hand over and look for the infamous G-spot I have read so much about. Her eyes shoot open and I get scared I hurt her, so I pull out and stop to look at her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, don't stop" she is panting and begging me.

So I resume where I left off using the same two fingers and she was right back to wiggling he hips. I thought about Bella on top of me, breasts bouncing with her riding me, her tight pussy so wet and swallowing me deep inside her...

'Oh man'.

"Oh yes, right there. Oh God Edward"she is practically screaming and I love it. I feel her walls tighten around my fingers, so freaking tight, and I feel her release. I move my mouth down to lick it clean. Only when her moaning stopped and her hips start to jerk do I stop. I stand up to let her move, her mouth found my swollen manhood instead and she started sucking.

"Mmmm." The vibration flows up and down the length of me.

"Oh my God Bella that feels…so good"

I feel her swallow almost the whole thing and I thought I was going to collapse with pleasure. She just keeps moaning and sucking. After a while she reaches her hand up, takes what doesn't fit in her mouth, and moves them in sync with each other, tightening her grasp slightly. Not stopping for anything. Damn, does it ever feel so good.

"Oh man, oh man, Bella I'm going to cum."

"That's ok." She bats her eyes and damn she looks so hot as she continues what she is doing…

"Oh god oh god oh god I'm coming_"_ and Bella swallows every drop and smiles at me. We climbed into bed cuddle close and I ask my burning question.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

She giggles "_Rose."_ She snuggles in closer and is soon fast asleep.

Carefully, so I don't wake her, I move from underneath her. I put my pillow in my place to help her sleep. I want to talk to my family. I put my jeans back on and leave the room, making sure not to make a sound.

Rosalie's smug words slip into my head.

'_Like that did you?'_

"Yes, Rose, I did but it would be morbid to thank you don't you think?" I ask sarcastically.

'_You're welcome anyway.'_

"Carlisle is in his office," Alice interrupts "and I'm on board."

"Of course you are, you annoying little pixie" I joked.

She just giggles in response

I stop in front of the office door.

"Come in Edward" I walk in and cut to the chase.

"Carlisle, I have an idea. I'd like to see if everyone is interested and if it's safe"

"Ok, what is it?" I can see the curiosity in his eyes.

"I want, if Bella is okay with this, for all of us to bite Bella, at the same time, to change her."

"And how do you think Bella feels about this?" I hear the experimenting ideas begin to roll around in his head.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about."

"I see, then, I think it time we talked to the family while Bella is still asleep. I would also like to do a bit of research as well."

"Can it be done in a few days?"

"I can have it done as soon as the wedding. It's just a few experiments."

"Wonderful. Then we will talk to Bella in the morning."

"Alright, however let's go make sure the whole family is on board with this idea of yours, shall we?"

We go down stairs. Everyone was in there nightly activities, my father cleares his throat and receives everyone's attention immediately.

"Edward has a request of the family, but no one is under any obligation to agree. The floor is yours." He turns to me and gesture with his hand.

I clear my throat. "We all love Bella and we want her to be in this family right?" They all nod, including Rose and that shocked me. "Then my request is…I'd like for all of us to bite Bella, at the same time, to change her as a family."

The entire room is silent minds and voices. With the exception of Carlisle and Alice everyone looks shocked, after a few minuets they answer one at a time…

"Yes" Alice is way too giddy, as usual.

"Yes" Emmett.

"Yes" Jasper said worriedly

"Alice will he be ok?" she looks ahead for me

"Yes" she had no doubt in her mind, and I saw he did wonderfully.

"Ok," I nod and look at my mother. "Esme?"

"Yes dear, anytime" her smile is so warm and motherly.

"Rose?" This answer I do not expect. Allthough, with Alice's smile I should have known.

"If you would have asked a week ago, I would have said no. Now, I will say yes, she has shown her devotion to the family and I can't ignore that. So, yes." She bows a nod at me.

"Carlisle?" I realized that he never answered me in his office.

"I would love to help. I know you need her as much as she needs you."

"Now there is one more thing, the wedding is." I pause to look at my watch. "Tomorrow and we should leave it that way and only if Bella is ok with it I'd like to do this the day after tomorrow, it's too dangerous to wait." I am pacing the floor.

"I agree" my mother agreeing with me pulled all hesitation from my father.

"Bella will be awake in three minutes and I like to take her shopping. So, can we do this now?" Alice practically skips up to me.

I fly up the stairs and sit on the bed as she stirs awake_. _"Good morning love." I greet her as she opens her eyes.

"You left?" she says looking at the pillow

"I did yes. My family and I would like to talk to you. Please come downstairs after your shower."

"Okay." She goes to my bathroom, and I return to my family.

**BPOV**

I take my shower wondering what was going on. I hate it when Edward does this to me. I dry off and go to my dresser Alice stocked for me. All dresses and skirt ensembles, go figure, I settled on a black thigh length dress with a shirt that has a low cut neck line. I twist my hair up and clip it there, then go downstairs to see my soon to be family.

Alice was of course is giddy as a child, as she dances over to me. _"Bella!"_

"_Hi Alice, good morning to you too, did you sleep well?"_We just start laughing together as we walk over to the family. On my way, I take in the faces of the family. I stop abruptly and take control of the situation.

"Alright what is it?" They all have giddy looks on their faces.

"Edward has an idea." Rose stated.

"We all have talked about it, and we all would like to change you" his smile grew bigger.

"I thought I could only be changed once?" I am so confused

"No Bella, we all would bite you at the same time on different points of your body." Edward clarified.

I am speechless. "You are all okay with this?" I ask and look at them all.

Carlisle answers "We all discussed it and we are all in agreement_."_

"Well then yeah I'd love that!"I smiles.

"Ok well being you're you," Edward had a stupid smile, as if to tease me, on his face "we decided the day after the wedding is the day. Are you ok with that?"

"Absolutely…Alice let go shopping."

Everyone looks at me shocked.

"Yes!"Alice skips into place beside me.

I kissed Edward on the cheek.

"I'll see you in a while, I love you"

Then I whisper seductively, "I'm not wearing any panties." I left him to his thoughts with a smirk, as I left with Alice.

As we pull out of the garage I see Edward coming out the door and told Alice to hurry. With out hesitation she whips out and we were gone, leaving Edward there with a look that I knew too well.

I'll pay for that later.

**ok so now here is where you let me know what you guys are thinking so please click the review and tell me.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else associated with twilight I just wanted to use them to practice with, no infringement is intended.

** I want to shout a big thank you to Jigsawrose my beta. **

**I know I'm late again guys but i hope you guys think this is worth the wait.**

**Again i got a lot of alerts to being added but a few had a review with them**

**you thoughts are important to me good or bad i need to know**

**i respond to all i get as soon as i am able.**

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

I watch Bella leave with Alice, her words ringing in my head.

I'm not wearing any panties.

Damn. I'm instantly hard.

She's going to pay for this one!

**BPOV**

We arrive home a few hours later, pleased with what we have gottin for the honeymoon and the change. When we walk in everyone is in their evening activities the only one that I can't see is Edward, he was in the kitchen ~ cooking.

I walk around the corner; it does smell good, much to my surprise. Edward gives me my favourite crooked smile and I know something was up but I dismiss it. He sets out a plate for me and pulls up two stools that look like chairs. I wonder why we can't sit at the table. I hate these chairs I never am able to reach the floor, without a little hop.

Oh well. I shrug.

"Hungry?"Edward asks, putting the food on my plate.

"Yes. Alice forgot I need to eat more than you guys do, and I didn't want to complain, but I did get a couple of nice things." I smile at him.

"Good. Come and eat love."

I walk over and he pulles out the stool for me and pushes it in when I sit down. When I look forward I see we where facing his whole family, no one seems to even pay attention to us. I like that, it means I am home, everyone is used to me being here. Edward has made my favourite meal, alfreado with mushrooms.

I am only a few bites in when I feel Edward's cool hand on my knee, I shoot a look at him out of the corner of my eye, and he is smirking at me. I look out at the family, no one seems to notice so I let it go and resume eating. I feel his hand move up a short time later and again I look at him, he raises his brow I chose to ignore it.

He wouldn't do anything in front of his family.

Boy am I ever I wrong. His hand is now up my thigh and moving my dress. I try to move his hand and excuse myself, remembering I have no panties on I need to rectify that. He stops me.

"No, no, love you played a nasty game earlier and now you must pay for it. Let's see how quietly you can eat." he gives me a low, sneaky chuckle.

This is not going to go well at all. He moves his hand higher. I shoot a look to Jasper, if he feels my arousal he isn't letting on. I straighten myself up and try to gain some kind of composure.

How bad could this get? His family is right here, he wouldn't want to make a scene.

It doesn't take long before I find out. His hand is almost to my wet spot between my legs.

Oh man, he is ruthless.

As soon as his finger touches my damp lips, I drop my fork with a loud clank against the plate. Everyone looks at me; Edward gives a low chuckle and just holds his finger there. It takes all I have to continue eating as my hormones rise by the minute. I am so far managing to keep quiet and look like nothing was wrong, I think. As his finger touches my swollen nub I swallow a groan. I know Jasper was feeling my emotions now because he has started to fidget in his seat. Edward just applied a small amount of pressure and begins to move his finger in a small circler motion. Now I am cursing myself for not wearing panties, and then telling Edward about it. I close my eyes and try to focus on eating but Edward was not having that, he slid one finger in-between my lips to touch the rim of my entrance. I shoot my eyes open.

_Damn that feels good_.

"Alice, can I speak to you upstairs. Now Please!" Jasper startles me but rushes up to their room. Alice follows quietly and quickly trying to hold back a smerk.

Crap I am so wet and Edward is not stopping. He pulls out just to replace his one finger with two. A whimper accidentally slips out and I think Carlisle heard it because he left, to his office. Edward chuckles. He moves his fingers in and out chuckling, and I was just getting wetter and wetter. Then Esme disappeared quietly from the table.

_Oh man they know what he was doing!_

Edwards thumb had now started working small circles around my clit and oh man was that ever amazing. I take another deep breath to try calming myself, I can't eat another bite.

"Emmett NOW!"and when I look Rose and Emmett are gone and Edward is now standing right next to me holding the back of my chair, his other hand still working me never even pausing when he moved. I am on the verge of my explosion, and he stopped.

_He stopped...Oh man!_

I look at him and he is smiling. I sit up thinking he is done with his torture session. Boy was I wrong, he put his hand on my shoulder and made be sit back and he went right back at it. As he moves faster I feel the heat rise in my body and the tension building with it. My climax is coming and he seems like he is going to stop again!

"You stop, and I will kill you myself"I growl with a smirk, and then, I am sent over the edge with a sigh of relief. I must have closed my eyes because I open them and he look at me with a grin.

"Now, next time I suggest you keep such information to yourself."He warns as he gives me a kiss.

We clear the dishes, washed them, and put them away. As we are finishing up everyone starts to regroup in the living room talking about what movie to watch. We join them and take our place on the couch; Edward puts a blanket over us as we cuddle together. It isn't long after the movie start I feel Edwards hand on my knee again and start to move up towards my thigh. I grabbed his hand and whisper in his ear.

"Oh, no you don't!" causing Jasper to look at him.

As the movie ends Alice gets up and says it is time to go. I give her a confused look.

"I need to take you back to Charlie's."

"Edward can take me Alice."I am irritated now.

"No, you're getting married tomorrow; you don't get to see Edward until you arrive at the altar tomorrow, its tradition Bella." She rolls her eyes at me.

"It will be alright love I'll see you tonight after she gets home." Edward whispers. Of course Alice heard him.

"Umm…I don't think so Edward...I will be staying with Bella all night." Edward growls at Alice. "Don't worry, if there is a problem I'll call, but I don't foresee anything happening."She smiles at him.

"Tomorrow, love." Edward calms me with a kiss.

"Okay." I pout "Tomorrow."Again, I am off with Alice.

**EPOV**

I go to my room and debate weather or not to go to Bella's. I am going nuts without Bella beside me, when my phone rings. It's Bella. I can't open it fast enough.

"Hello."

"Hi, I'm home and fine."

"Good…If you need anything at all you just, call I'll be there." I heard her giggle.

"What?"

"What I want, Alice will do everything in her power to stop from happening." I groan internally.

"Oh I think I can take her." I smile as a growl comes from Alice.

"Tomorrow love, tomorrow." I purred alluringly.

"Yes tomorrow you will be alone with me." She groans. I picture the smile on her face and it makes me hard. _UGH._

"Ok, ok you two. Say good night, Bella." Alice orders.

"Good night, Edward."

"Good night, love." And she is gone.

I think maybe a hot shower might help, but before I could make any decision my brothers are at my door making their attendance known with a loud knock.

"Come in guys." I sigh in frustration.

"Let's hunt, before you kill Jazz." Emmet teases.

"I guess. It's not like I'll be sleeping." I sigh as I get up to join them.

We have a good hunt, we get so full we can't fit anymore in us but I still felt incomplete. I have to go by Bella's. I have to hear her heart. I have to make sure she is okay.

When we get back my brothers stay in my room for what felt like forever, until they got the point, I don't want company, and leave. When I'm sure they are not coming back I leap out my window and run. I begin to relax knowing I am going to be at Bella's house in no time at all. When I arrive I stand right below the window and listen. I hear her heart and I am instantly at ease until, Alice butted her nose into my head.

_Edward, if you come through that window I'll swear I'll claw your eyes out._

"Damn pixie_."_ I mutter. Then before I could think anymore a smell hits me like a brick to my head. I know that smell…

"WOLF!" I need Alice to be ready to protect Bella. I crouch into a spring, ready to attack. Jacob came walking out of the trees. Frustrated with this pup I stand up.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I snap.

"Easy leach, I came to bring you a gift~ so to speak."He bites back.

Shocked, I look at him.

"Why?"

"Because, I love Bella and I want her to have one last thing from me." He handed me an envelope. "I will break the treaty for her and her only, you can bite her, but if you kill her…" he threatens.

"That won't happen, why don't you tell Bella yourself at the wedding?" I wonder out loud.

"I won't be there. I can't. Tell her in sorry and give her this will you please?" I can hear the remorse in his voice.

"You are welcome, if you change your mind, please remember that."I soften my tone.

"Sure, sure_"_ he looked at the ground and gives a tight nod.

I look at the envelope and resolve to leave it in Alice's bathroom for Bella to find in the morning. Then Alice lets me know…

'_I'll make sure she finds it Edward'_

With that settled, I sit down to wait out the night as my bride sleeps. I decide I would have my Volvo here by day break for them.

**BPOV**

Morning arrives and Alice barley lets me eat my breakfast before she rushes me out the door. To my surprise here is Edward's car, for a split second I think Edward is about to get out, but no. I pout mentally at the empty Volvo.

"You drive." Alice says, shocking me, as she tosses me the keys and gets in the passenger side.

"Umm, ok." Driving Edward's car is amazing, it is so quiet. We arrive at the Cullen house in no time at all.

"Ok, let's get you made up." Alice practically skips way dragging me with her. When we get into Alice's bathroom I see every beauty product ever created and an envelope with my name on it. I know that handwriting ~ Jake gave me a letter, curiosity burns inside me. Alice hands me the letter.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. It's best you read that alone anyway."And she was gone. I open the letter and bin to read…

Bella,

I want you to know I will always be here for you. I love you and I want you to be happy. To make sure you're happy I am granting a truce in the treaty for them to change you and you only, please understand Bells if this was anyone else I would never allow this. I want you to be happy and if you being one of them, is what makes you happy then I will give you the last thing I have. I want you to know one more thing, you will never be my enemy, Bella, and I will always be here for you no matter what ~ I promise ~ good bye.

Love you

Jake

I let the tears fall. Alice comes through the door and has her arms around me before I take my second breath.

"Shh, Bella." Alice tries to quiet me.

"Alice, what's going on, I can hear Bella crying and Jasper feels heart break?" I hear Edward yell through the door.

"Nothing Edward just go, finish the preparations."Thank goodness she could stay calm.

"Alice if I don't get answers now I will break down this door to get to her...What is going on!"

"Alice, go stop him!I'll pull it together I just need a minute." I choke out.

"Should I send Jazz in to help you?"

"No, I just need time alone. Just a few minuets. Ok?"

"Ok. If you need me just call," and she left. I don't think I have ever been so thankful for Alice.

I fold the letter, put it back in the envelope and slid it in with the towels in the closet. I take some deep breaths to focus. The love of my life is out there and he needs me to be strong so that's what I will do. I look in the mirror at myself and wash my face I am just finishing when Alice comes back in.

"Good job Bella, are you ok?"

"Yes Alice, I need Edward and I am willing to pay whatever the price is to have him~ let's do this." I force a smile as Alice gets right to work. When she's done with my hair and makeup Rose walks in. They both help me into my dress and get themselves ready. After all that's done, Alice looks over the check list, something; old, new, borrowed, and blue. There is a light tap at the door. Everything is moving at vampire speed now it's hard to keep up. Charlie walks in takes one look at me and smiles.

"Wow Bells you look outstanding."I see tears form in his eyes.

"Oh, daddy." I give him a hug. He wipes his tears and sighs.

"It's time."

We all line up and Rose leads us down, Alice following looking like a professional dancer as she goes, and then the music changes, it's our turn, at my first step every one rose from their seats. I really am wishing for a black port hole to take me away, until I see him ~ my angel. My eyes stay glued to him the whole time. I truly believe if I hadn't found him I would have ran away, as fast and far as possible. Just looking into his eyes I feel grounded and stabilized. I know without a doubt I am making the right decision. I can't help but smile when I see he gasp as I stand before him and my father hands me over to him.

**EPOV**

There she is my beautiful bride, walking right to me, on her father's arm. I gasp. Alice took perfect and perfected it and she is mine. I don't think there was ever a man who was ever as happy as I am at this moment; Bella took my unneeded breath away.

The ceremony is simple as well as traditional. All 'I dos', kisses, clapping and hugging, I can feel the tension in Bella. While all that was finishes up I look at her, she is now mine forever, I have to smile at the thought. We do the dances that are held at every wedding and Bella shines like a diamond in the water. We listen to toasts and well wishes. Bella is a really handling being the centre of attention, she only disappears once. I find her sent in a second and follow it to the back deck.

"Bella, love, are you ok?"

"Yes Edward I'm fine I just need a minute, this is a lot to absorb."

"You look breath-taking you know?" I can't help but gawk at her.

"You should talk. Heaven has been too good to me." She looks at me and I see all the love the world has to offer in her eyes. "I'm ready to live for eternity with you."She looks into my soul and her eyes tell me her words are nothing but the truth.

In a flash her eyes change, and I now know exactly what is going through her mind now. As if to make her point clear she raises a brow and lifts half her mouth into a smile.

"Soon, love soon. Let's go back in and finish the night, appearances you know." I smile, kiss her head, and lead her back to the party with my hand on her back. I know what tomorrow will bring and I want her to say her goodbyes, so to speak.

I should have known better than to try to predict something, after all Bella never has done what I expected. Why would her change be any different.

**ok guys i need input~press the review and show the love. i need a smile RL is getting out of controle.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else associated with twilight I just wanted to use them to practice with, no infringement is intended.

**Here is the wedding night.**

**Let's not forget to**** thank my beta Rose. Thank you Rose you are grate.**

**dancingdino i posted this one for you. you review every chapter.**

**Big thanks for all your reviews hun, you are wonderful.**

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

The crowd bgins to thin but I am too wrapped up in Bella to care. When I dance with her everything seems to disappear. It isn't long and the entire house is empty, my nerves shoot into overdrive. It's like there is electricity suddenly running through my bones. I know what is coming and I don't want to hurt my wife.

_My wife_ this thought makes me smile.

"What?" Bella brakes into my thoughts.

"Nothing I was just wrapped up in my thoughts."

"Everything will be alright. I trust my husband. I love you Edward." She knows me so well. All I can do is smile at her as she drives away all the doubt in my head. I pick her up and carry her up to our room. I want to show Bella how much I love her.

**BPOV**

We enter the bedroom and the butterflies hit so fast I thought I was going to be sick. I wiggle out of his arms and tell him…

"_I need a minute to get ready."_

I go into the bathroom and there is the white silk nightgown with lace on the top. I bought it yesterday, with Alice's help. On the top of the nightgown is a note from Alice…

Relax Bella everything will be ok.

He will love it.

I put on the nightgown, looked at myself in the mirror, took a deep breath, and walked out to meet my husband. I stopped at the side of the bed and saw Edward's eyes widened as he got up on his knees and grabbed my waist smiling.

"_I need a favour love."_He began_.__"I need you to talk to me; I need to know what hurts and what doesn't. I want to please you, ok."_

All I can do is nod. He moves a hand from my hip to my face and starts kissing me softly. His other hand moves from my waist to the back of my head, at my hairline. I grab his face and kiss back just as lovingly. While I'm kissing him I feel his hands move to wrap around me and pull me onto the bed with him, or on top of him would be more like it. He starts to run his hands up my thighs, raising my nightgown, as we where kissing, then he stops and looks at me…

"Bella, you look… like an angel."He breaths. I smile in response.

"Well I'm in heaven." We are kissing again. As he pulls my nightgown higher while running his hands up my hips and along the outside of my rib cage, I realize he no longer has on his tux. I feel him kiss down to my shoulder and work his way back up my neck. I tilt my head to the side to give him better access. I feel myself getting hot, my night gown is now up around stomach. I feel his hands rest back on my hips and I shudder partially from his cool hands, but I think more from desire. He begins moving his hands up my body bringing my nightgown with him, and brushing against the sides of my breasts, pushing my arms above my head so he could remove my nightgown. I feel his lips on my breasts kissing and suckling lightly. I grab two fistfuls of hair and soak him up, and I arch my back subconsciously, as I feel myself getting turned on. I let a low moan slip from my lips to let him know I like what he is doing. I think he understand because he is working his way over to my nipples, licking and sucking. I arch my back again lifting my chest as he ravishes every inch of both breasts. He starts to work his way down my chest past my stomach and to my inner thigh kissing lightly. It's adding to my need for him to make love to me. When I feel him between my legs, kissing and licking, I spread my legs. He reaches down and bends my legs at the knees, so my feet are flat against the bed. When he stops, I look down and see him looking up at me. He gives me my favourite sly smile and I feel my heart stop.

"_Breath love."_He whispers.

I didn't even realize I stopped breathing. So I focus on my breathing as he goes back to kissing and sucking in little spots, working his way to my wet slit. Out of nowhere he stops and licks the crease where my thigh leads to my most privet area, this causes my hips to involuntarily jerk up. I think he took that as what it was, a sign that he is on the right track. He moves over and starts kissing right on my wet lips. I thought my body was going to come unglued. His tongue licked my slit; I can feel every bud on his tongue. It makes me jump and whimper, so he continues but in a lapping motion on my nub.

"_Oh god Edward that feels so good."_ I moan

I can feel the tip of his tongue move in slow definite circles around my nub, now causing my body to heat up and my nipples to tingle. I'm on the verge of losing control. I can't help myself; I wiggle my hips and start moaning more. He grabs my hips and holds me down. After a minute I feel his hand slide up my body and start lightly pinching and twisting my nipple. I feel my wetness increase. To make matters worse he takes his other hand off my hip and slides two fingers into me. This made the heat flow through me stronger. It starts at the soles of my feet and made its way up to the crown of my head. I can't help myself I scream…

"_Yes! Oh god yes!"_ I hear a chuckle in response as starts to pump his fingers in and out slightly faster applying a little more pressure I can feel my walls constricting around his fingers.

"_I'm going to cum Edward, holy shit."_I am gasping for air, it feels so good. The flood of release hit me and he continued to lick. I ride out the orgasm as he licks over and over, making my body flinch every time he hit my oversensitive nub. I look down to where he was supposed to be, but he is already working his way on top of me. I can feel his erection all the way up my body. He starts kissing me beginning at my jaw and following it up to the little spot behind my ear that drives me wild. He suddenly stops and looks into my eyes. That's when feel the love pour into me, my heart triples in size. I love those golden eyes I melt into them every time.

. _"Ok are you ready?"_His head is at my entrance waiting on my reaction.

_When did he take off his boxers?_

"_Yes, I am"_I nod.

As I'm nodding he pushes his head into me this is slightly uncomfortable, not necessarily painful, just different form his fingers. He just continues to push farther in, watching me and making little noises along the way. I focus on the feelings I'm experiencing inside; his smooth skin and how my walls wrap around him, it seems as though we are made for each other. Then he stops my eyes snap to his…

"_This pain I cannot take away. I'm sorry." _He almost looks guilty.

"_I know its ok I want you to do this. I am yours, and I can take it, don't worry."_I raise my hips slowly and he pushed in a little farther but softly. I feel a different kind of release, it's a sort of different kind of pain, but it didn't hurt like I thought it would. I can feel a warm wetness hit my thighs as he pulls back.

"_NO! I'm okay, don't stop"_ I pant, and then I realize you bleed your first time.

_Crap!_ I panic wondering if he is ok.

He wears my favourite little smirk, and moves back in slowly. The whole sensation changes, it's still a little uncomfortable but I like it. I think it must show on my face because I an angelic smile appears on his. He pumps in and out slow and steady, occasionally rolling his eyes while kissing and nuzzling me. Out of no where, or maybe I just forgot to pay attention, I feel him swell against my walls stretching me more, in a good way, in response I start to tingle and the heat returns. I know my explosion is not far away.

"_Oh god Bella I love you."_That pushed me over the edge the heat flies through my body and tension soon follows. After a few minuets it feels like all my mussels relax. I feel like every joint had been lubricated somehow, this is amazing. I hear a hiss as he pulls out and I felt warm wetness again. I really feel, almost, wore out but I like I can run a marathon yet too.

_I wonder what he feels like. Is he ok? Did he like it? Was I good enough for him?_

"_You kept me focused love, you did it."_He purrs.

"_That was amazing Edward! I knew you could do it."_ I kiss him and we snuggle together as I fall asleep.

**EPOV**

I lay here listening to Bella sleep. Her breathing is finally back to normal, unlike earlier. The thought makes me smile to myself as I remember our experience. Bella called it amazing; I found it indescribable, she kept me so focused. This only gives me confidence to know I will not kill her during the change. I am most defiantly strong because of her; I don't think she will ever know what exactly she does for me. Tomorrow I would have her by my side forever and I will spend forever putting her on the pedestal she deserves, and showing her just how important she is to me. She will know she is a goddess, my goddess. The idea of her forever makes me feel like I am floating. I lay with that feeling of bliss until my family arrives home at dawn to prepare for the transformation. I am going to let Bella sleep as long as she wants and move things along at her pace, no rushing. My wife will get what she wants, her happiness is all that matters to me form now on.

As my family whisked around preparing I think…

I should go help them but I think they understand I need to stay here.

Bella starts to stir and stretch, I know it won't long now and she will be up. Not to my disappointment Bella's eyes flutter open and she smiles at me.

"_Good morning."_

"_Good morning, sleep well?"_

"_Oh Yeah."_She never looses that cute little grin. _"I think I need a shower though."_

"_Okay you shower and meet me down stairs."_ I want to go see my family and if at all possible, now that Bella is up, I would like to help with preparations.

"_Okay I won't be long."_She rushes away looking a little wobbly. I can't help but smile to myself as I get dressed and head down to meet my family.

I got to the main floor and my whole family looks at me.

_Oh yeah he's a man now._ I shake my head at Emmett's thoughts.

_Wow sex does change a person. _I wonder to myself if Jasper is right, until my father's thought catch my attention.

You ready for this son?

I nodded smiling.

_Typical man._ Before I could respond to Rose's thought I'm distracted by quotes from Wuthering Heights, Bella's favourite book.

_Alice. What is she up to now?_

She rushes passed me to my room.

_Oh man, a giddy pixie. This can't be good._

I soon found out just how _**not **_good but oh so good it was…

**Ok guys review tell me what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else associated with twilight I just wanted to use them to practice with, no infringement is intended….BUT

**All the thanks in the world to Rose for being my beta and doing an awesome job.**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

Alice walks in just as I'm getting out of the shower. She has my new dress in her hand.

"Good morning Alice." I smile.

"Good morning Bella," she smiles back. "Let me help you with this."

"Thanks."

"So are you ready yet?"

"Shockingly, yes. I thought I'd be a wreck but I am so relaxed."

I step into the dress; Alice zips me up and ties the top behind my hair.

"Is Edward okay?" I ask.

"Yes, oddly he is just as calm as you are. I think he has found his peace with it. You blessed him out." She giggles at the end.

I breath a sigh of relief as she whips a braid into my hair and ties a rubber band in to keep it.

"Simple and beautiful." She chirps.

"Thank you Alice." I peck her on the cheek.

"You are welcome sis." She returns with a hug. "Let's go." She takes my hand and we walk downstairs together.

As we get downstairs, everyone was hard at work preparing but the second my foot hit the floor Edward's head snaps up. I smile at him and slightly bow my head to the side; I feel my face heat up. I don't have time to register anyone else in the room before Edward runs at vampire speed to my side.

"Umm," is all he says?

"Did I just render a vampire speechless?" I laugh.

His eyes looked me up and down.

"I like it." He grins.

**EPOV**

I hear Bella's heart and it is steady, like today is any other day. I have to look at her, she smiles and bows her head to the side slightly. I see the blush flood her face. Then the dress captures my attention, and it was no wonder Alice blocked me. Bella was an angel in a vampire's house. It is a white dress that tied right under her hair and flowed as she walked; I look up and see a braid in her hair. It seemed to finish of the whole thing, showing her bare shoulders. I swear I could see her halo. I feel myself harden.

'_Edward calm down please?'_ Jasper pleads

I put my hand on the small of Bella's back to lead her to the table were the rest of my family had gathered, I feel skin...I internally groan.

_Edward, come on man...Focus!_

I give Jasper an apologetic look and Emmett just smirks at me.

We get to the dining room and I pull out a chair for Bella so she could sit to listen to Carlisle explain the specifics. As she sat down Carlisle begins…

"Ok Bella you know you will not be able to be around humans for a time right?" Bella nods. "Alright now you need to know this will take three days and you will be in the most unbearable pain imaginable."

"I will do what I can." Jasper promises.

"And none of us are going anywhere." Rosalie adds.

"Okay." Bella takes a deep breath, smiles and nods.

Carlisle cleares his thought.

"Alright, Bella, are you ready?"

"Yes let's do this." She stands up, I instantly took her hand in mine and the whole family walks to Carlisle's office.

**BOPV**

After Carlisle went over what was going to happen and I had everyone's assurance that they were going to be there, and help as much as possible we all get up, Edward takes my hand and we all head to Carlisle's office.

When I walk in I see a bed covered with pillows not a desk.

_They won't let me be uncomfortable_.

This thought makes me smile as Carlisle motions for me to lie down. As I lay down the family ~my family~ gathers around me. I look into all their eyes and stop at Edward's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."He is so calm it shocks me.

The cold hands brake my gaze, they are all finding their own place to bite. Carlisle is on the inside of my elbow, on one side and Esme on the other, Alice and Jasper each have a wrist, Rosalie and Emmet take my ankles, as Edward climbs between my legs to lean over me I know he wants my neck. I turn my head and close my eyes to relax. I feel them all suck a little bit, I don't understand why, but then seven sets of teeth sink in at the same time, their tongues following licking over my cuts. The burn hit right away and I shot my eyes open and then all went black. The fire starts almost immediately I could feel it searing through my veins. Carlisle was right, this pain is so unbelievable. I want to die, but then the pain is gone I relax, but a short time later its back.

_What the hell is going on where does the pain go? Why doesn't it stay away I want to die. Edward, I'm doing this for Edward._

I see my family's faces flash before my closed eyes. My pain fires on getting stronger and stronger with lapses in the pain. They only last a few minutes at a time. I suffer like this for what felt like eternity, praying the whole time that it would stop. I try to focus on the end result; this gives me the strength I need to continue. Out of nowhere my heart speeds up beating so fast and hard I think I feel it hitting my ribs.

"It's too soon what went wrong Carlisle!" Its Edward; he's upset about something, what was too soon?

"Listen to her son it's the final beats." My father-in-law's words give me hope. I'm almost done but what is too soon?

"I can feel it, it was quick but also much more painful" Jasper adds. "She fought it the whole way pushing me out. I couldn't hold on for more than a few minutes at a time because of her."

"Edward look!" Alice shrills.

I feel the fire start to subside and my heart began to slow down. Everything around me is clearing up. I could feel every thread on the pillows and blanket, I could hear the rain outside, every leaf as the wind shook them, and the smells where overwhelming. With all the distractions I still feel like my throat is on fire, and wondering what Edward is supposed to see. Then my heartbeat became more distinct…

Thump…

Thump…

Th…um…p

Th…u…m…p

Th…u…m

I open my eyes to see my husband standing right here, looking at me like he didn't know what to say. I sat up, swung my legs over the side of the bed, and that's when everyone else caches my attention, they all look shocked. Edward looks back at Alice, then beck at me with a smile on his face.

**EPOV**

We all bite Bella as planed. As my family gathers around her I take my place on top of her to bite her neck. Bella knows exactly where I'm going, so she turns her head to give me better access. When we are all done I sit in a chair right beside her, and plan on staying here for the next three days, as the rest of my family gets comfortable in their own places.

Bella stays quiet I take her hand and hold it. While we wait Jasper helps Bella by taking her pain but I see him struggle. He seems to be able to hold on to her pain for only a few minutes at a time. I am so thankful for my brother.

"Edward don't get too comfortable where you are I see something different for her I just can't pin point it." Alice is frustrated.

"Will she come back to me?"

"Most definitely but it won't be in three days." I hate how smug she sounds sometimes.

"How long Alice?" I growl

"I'm not too sure but you know Bella, it has to be done her way."

It's a day and a half later and Bella's heart told me she is ending the transformation, I panic.

"It's too soon! Carlisle did it work?"

"Listen to her son it's the final beats." My father tried to reassure me, but Jasper felt my doubt.

"I can feel it, it was quick but also much more painful, she fought it the whole way pushing me out. I couldn't hold on for more than a few minutes at a time because of her." He points his head a Bella.

"Edward look!" Alice shows me Bella waking up and sitting on the side of the bed… changed. Relief shoots through me.

Then Bella's heart slows and stops in mid beat. I stand up and she opens her eyes, she looks right at me! With no warning she sits up and swings her lags over the side, to sit on the edge of the bed. It was Alice's vision! I couldn't help but look at Alice then back to Bella and smile.

Carlisle starts to speculate what happened.

_Hum… I wonder if it was the mix of venoms that sped it up__I wonder how the pain was…_

I stop listening right there. The thought of Bella in pain was just too much for me. I still can't hear her though.

"_Hum…"_ I'm frustrated.

"_What?"_ she's concerned.

"_Nothing love, I just thought I'd be able to hear you is all."_

"_Oh well try this."_ She closes her eyes as if to concentrate. Then…

'_I love you more than ever Edward, but I think I'm thirsty'_.

I shoot my eyes open.

"_Bella I heard you!"_

"_Good. I can hear a thumping can we go please my throat hurts?"_

Everyone is silent minds and voices, too shocked to speak. I drop my head and huff a laugh.

_Only Bella could shock a room of vampires_

"_Edward, I think you should believe her I can't feel her at all now."_ Jaspers panic brakes through my shock.

"_What!"_Now I am completely confused.

"_Ok, I really need to hunt can we ponder this later please?"_ She is begging now.

"_Bella how in the world…"_ I can't finish my thought.

"_I don't know Edward but if you don't show me how this works now, I will figure it out alone."_ With that she jumps out the window and we all follow. When we hit the ground she's already running, and running fast, towards a scent she picked up.

Bella was strong but I guess I never knew how strong. She's taking to this life like it was normal for her. Out of nowhere Alice had a vision and I see what she was seeing. It tells me I have to get to Bella before she ran across humans. She may be strong but is she really that strong?

**ok review tell me what you think i'm close to the end.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else associated with twilight I just wanted to use them to practice with, no infringement is intended.

**Thanks to my spectacular beta Jigsaw Rose. Keep a look i am posting the epalog right after this. I have decided to go ahead with my next story, if you are interested add me to you alerts. **

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

I hear a heartbeat and my throat is burning, all I can think about id soothing it. Running closer to the sound, I smell blood and it adds to the burn. I push harder, then, I saw it a female lion hunting a female deer, I leap, tackle, and suck the loin dry. When she's empty I flip off of her and on to the deer in one motion, sink my teeth into her jugular and drain her dry as well.

In the distance I hear humans talking and am immediately consumed by a tingling sensation from the smell of the blood.

_Humans._

A story instantly starts running through my head to cover my change in appearance.

_Don't forget to act clumsy._

I saw Angela and Ben, my friends. I take a deep breath not that I need it, but it did help calm and prepare me to face my human friends. Behind me I hear my family coming so I focus on lowering my shield, I need Edward to hear me.

_Play along when you catch up to me please. Then I showed him Angela and Ben._

"_Bella."_ I hear Angela's voice call me and I shoot my eyes open and walk up to them.

"Hey guys have you seen my family?" I act breathless. "I'm trying to scare them. Like my costume?"

"Well the dress is nice but the eyes are a little much." Ben jokes.

"You think they'll be afraid?"

"Well with the eyes alone, yeah." Angela shutters.

"Good." I smile slyly.

"A little early for Halloween, don't you think?" Angela slid closer to Ben.

"Bella there you are." Alice skips up to me.

"Oh man." I groan.

"Sorry Bella." Angela smiles weakly

"It's okay I'll get them another time."

"Cool eyes Bella." Emmet plays along when he catches up. For some reason Edward doesn't say a word, that worries me.

"Bella honey let's get you home and cleaned up, I'd love to hear why you did this to yourself." Esme spoke up. I don't miss the double meaning in her mothering tone.

"Ok. Bye guys." I wave and go to Esme's side.

"Bye guys." Ben and Angela said together, and we all part ways. Edward, of course, is it my side and grabbed me by the waist; I think to try to stop me from running off again.

**EPOV**

I follow Bella's scent when we get to where the two drained animals are I hear Bella in my head.

_Play along when you catch up to me_. Then I see Angela and Ben in her mind.

"CRAP!" and we all take off to get to Bella.

_She has got to slow down._ I think to myself, getting frustrated.

We have to get to her home and figure out what is going on with her. To understand how she is doing so well. When we catch up to her, she's laughing with Ben and Angela.

"Good." I hear Bella say.

_What is she doing?_ My mind is in spinning.

Alice skips up to Bella and joins right in, acting like nothing is wrong. I stop listening at this point and try to listen to everyone's thoughts, but all I can get is Ben's amazement and Carlisle's concern. Esme must have caught on fast too because her voice broke my reading.

"Bella honey let's get you home and cleaned up. Id love to hear why you did this to yourself."

Everyone says their goodbyes, I go up to Bella grab her waist; I don't need her taking off again. When we get home we all sit at the table again and Carlisle begins.

"Bella you seem to be in total control of your…gifts, but not your impulses. Please tell us what you are going through so we might be able to help you."

There is a pause and Bella began to explain.

"It's complicated, it's like I can let Edward read my mind like I would move my hand as a human. Then when my throat is on fire then I want to drink and I look for blood, it's a lot like blinking as a human, I just do it. When it comes to my "gifts" I am in complete control. I don't worry about it at all but if I have a need I have to fix it now, I cannot wait. Right and wrong are not important unless its humans then I'm back in complete control, I just can't bring myself to hurt a human." She is beginning to ramble now. "I'm sorry I ran away but I had to hunt my throat was on fire, I heard the heart beats and I knew it would help so I just went. I am so sorry." She hangs her head it looks like she is ashamed, so I took her hand to comfort her but she wouldn't look at me and she kept her mind quiet.

"I see but how do you block Jasper, you could never do that before?" you can hear the curiosity in Carlisle's voice and I have to admit I'm curious myself.

"I don't know why, all I know is if I don't want them in they are not in but if I want or need them in they are there. I don't really have to think hard just focus a little and they can be in when I want."

"Ok, so we know we need to help you with impulse control." Rosalie speaks up.

"How do we do that...All I want to do right now is run its killing me to just sit here?"

"Well," Carlisle is speculating again "for now you need to stay with a member of the family not because you a threat to the humans but so we can help you in case you need us too and maybe being around us you will be able to get control of the impulses and until you get that control you are an exposure risk. I'm sorry Bella, but next time you might not be able to come up with a story to cover what a human might see or, you might just slip, and we need to be able to help you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, but for how long will I have to be watched?"

"As long as it takes love but don't worry I'll be here for you I will never leave you I promise."

"Well then, I have something to work on then don't I?" The determination rings thick in her voice. So like Bella, figure out the problem and take it head on. "So now what?"

"Now we go on with things as normal and we will help you as needed." Carlisle stats in a fatherly tone. "Maybe by watching us you will pick up on something. You seem to learn fast not to mention you have a strong determination to do it."

"Can I see my father?" you could hear the pain in her voice.

"I'm working on that."Alice chirps. Bella just nodded in response.

We all separated and began out nightly activities and being it was Bella's first night of no sleep she looks so lost I feel bad for her, so I go up to her and take her hand.

"You ok love, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I would just be sleeping by now, and I don't know what to do, all I want is to run." Her eyes look like a child's, one that was trying to accept that they could go out to play.

"Ok love, let's run."

"Really!" her face lites up.

I take her hand and lead her to the back door and we are gone. If running makes her happy I will run forever. Our run turned into a hunting trip. Watching Bella hunt is the most amazing thing I've ever seen. She is so graceful and quick. I'm in awe by her. When she is done she looks at me with a smirk on her face, and I heard her in my head.

_Want to guess what I want now?_

I let an evil smile slide across my face as she crouches down to spring at me. I meant to brace myself for her hit. However, I got lost in her beauty so when she sprung at me I am knocked to the ground, with her on me kissing me. For the first time I do not have to worry about control, with Bella, I can be free. I feel Bella move down and unbutton my pants and pull on my zipper I know where she is going and thank goodness she's in a dress. I sit up, just as she is leaning down, and flip her over so I could please her too.

"I want to taste you too." I let a low growl escape me.

She takes me into her mouth at the same time I started licking her wet slit.

I felt her moan as her lips travel down my length and back up, man that feels so amazing, with every trip she takes. I give a low moan hoping it would do that same for her, as well as tell her I am loving what she is doing. The response I get makes it hard not to lose it, right now because she is swallowing me, with now gag reflex it is amazing. With no warning at all Bella flips around and straddles me. I reach up, untie the top of her dress, and started sucking on each nipple as she moved in slow motions forwards and backwards. She laces her fingers in my hair, grabbing two fists full and not letting go till I laid back. She starts to grind down on me pushing me deeper in her, moaning and hissing the whole time. The harder she grinds into me the closer I get to my release. I didn't want this to end so I flip us both over so I was on top of her. I watch myself slide back into her as I lifted her knees to rest on the ground by her ears with her feet on my shoulders. She is so tight, like this, and I can slide in so deep. I look into her eyes and they match mine, coal black and full of lust for me, all for me. She starts groaning again and I see her eyes roll back into her head and I knew I'm in the right spot. I increased my speed as she screams…

"Faster."

With her calves on my shoulders now, I bend down to her ear and softly speak.

"Cum with me love I am ready."

Her eyes focused on me and she smiled.

"I'm coming now."

That was all it took and I released inside her and she coated me with her love.

_God my wife is so hot._ Is all I can think as we get dressed.

After getting dressed she looks at me. I see curiosity in her eyes.

"Edward is it going to stay this intense?"

"Yes love it will because I will love you forever, Bella love you are my world, my whole world."

"Oh Edward I love you too, forever." We head home, Bella hunts again on the way home. I just think about how happy I am to be with her, forever.

**ok now give some love and review for me. :)**


	12. epalog

**Ok guys this is the last of it. If you haven't reviewed yet please do so now. I need to know what you think. I have a few people to recognize, cheesy I know but it's what's right…**

**Can't forget about Jigsaw Rose my absolutely wonderful beta. She was right on the ball and helped me be able to push this out so fast. THANK YOU Rose.**

**And my mother she was there to go through ever letter and word with me, and when I began to think this was too much she was there to "talk me from the ledge". She made for a good cheering section (as most mothers do). **

**And my dad because I'm a daddy's girl and the ending is based on what I would want if I was in Bella position. **

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else associated with twilight I just wanted to use them to practice with, no infringement is intended.

**EPILOGUE**

*******One year later***

**BPOV**

I have control of everything now, and I have found that I can shield more than myself. It helps for all occasions really. However nothing can be kept from Alice and I think that makes her the happiest pixie ever. It works out well to have a private conversation with Edward, and Edward and I are stronger than ever.

**EPOV **

Bella has adjusted well and it took no time at all. It is almost like she was meant to be a vampire. She has mastered her skills and gotten control over her impulses. I couldn't be happier I have my love and my family. Life is perfect.

***Five years later***

**BPOV**

Edward and I have been married for five years now and we are still going strong. We have been in forks this whole time but now that tome is up we must move. I'm starting to worry about my father and wish I could talk to Jacob one more time let him know I'm okay.

I know my father has noticed a difference in me but I don't think he knows what it is. Jake knows what I am but won't talk to me. I stood at the glass wall and looked out into the forest thinking, worrying, trying to find a way to make it all work out.

"What's wrong Bella?"Alice broke into my mental sadness.

"Oh nothing Alice, I was just worrying about my father." I left Jake out of it I don't want to hurt their feelings.

"You know Bella it will all work out the way it's supposed to." She sounds so smug I hate it when she does that.

"What did you see Alice?" I give her a side glance.

"Oh Bella relax." And she skips away.

Alright, you annoying little pixie, what did you do?

"She did nothing love." Edward walks up to me.

"My shield was up how did you…"

"I have gotten used to reading you face." He sounds so proud of himself. "And I heard what Alice said and I knew what your response would be." I let a half smile appear on my face.

"I have to step out for a bit love, I'll see you soon."

"Ok well hurry back to me."

He kisses me and leaves. I go back to a mental meltdown of sorts.

A while later Alice is back.

"Bella I don't like to see you like this talk to me I know it's more than your father."

"Alice you don't want to know, trust me."

"Bella, you are my sister and my best friend I want to know everything that makes you unhappy." She was never going to let this go... So with a sigh I started to tell her.

"Alice we are leaving soon and I will miss my father, but I also will miss Jake. I know you guys don't care for him but I would just, at least like to talk to him one time before we leave."

"So call him Bella."

"Alice you know he won't answer I'm a "bloodsucker" now." I used air quotes to emphasize the word bloodsucker.

"Well your choice Bella." She walks away. I hate it when she is cryptic.

**EPOV**

I knew Bella was worrying about her father, but I couldn't help wonder what else there was, I could feel it, and whatever it is, it is making her pull away. I am not going to have that. I know I am going to have to fix this. I know Bella is against him becoming like us but she hasn't said anything about him living with us as a human and she could protect him with her shield. I know she wouldn't mind that. I need to speak with Carlisle.

I arrive at the hospital just as his shift is ending. I run my plan by him to get his thoughts on it and waite as he thought about it.

"We need to speak to Charlie about this and if he can handle this then I don't see why not, I'm sure Bella would love it." Carlisle agreed.

We talk to Charlie, filling him in. He agreed he would live with us and took the secret a lot like Bella did. The organizing began.

"I'll be packed by tonight and I switch the house to Bella's name in the morning."

I broke in to make sure he understood.

"You know we will never be back in the rest of the time you're alive, so you should say your goodbyes now as well."

"As long as I have my daughter I need nothing or nobody else. There are no goodbyes needed." He is so certain for a human, I see where Bella got it.

"Okay then." I bow my head. "Bella has no idea of this plan yet so when you see her, you will see her in turmoil please try not to be upset. She worries about you, that's why we would like you to stay with us. Now that you know our secret you will never be able to be alone again, for you safety. The Volturi will kill you, as well as us, for your knowledge. Please understand.

"I can do that no problem, will Bella be home tonight?" he is lit up with so much excitement.

"Yes she is waiting for me as we speak. We should go."

My phone buzzed. I look at it and sigh.

"Who is it son?"

"Alice." I roll my eyes.

I did not worry about Bella much anymore she could take care of herself. Poor Jasper and Emmet knew that.

"Hello."

"Edward, Bella is unhappy."

"Yes Alice, I know, I'm working on that. Carlisle and I are with Charlie now."

"I know Edward it's not just Charlie," there is a pause "its Jacob Black too."

"Oh so Bella wants a pet now."I joke.

Carlisle caught on quick and is giving a semi-scolding look but chuckled lightly. Charlie is just confused.

"I'll call Jacob and see what I can do but please keep it quiet, I don't want her hopes up, oh and prepare Rose for a dog please."

"Are you going to be okay if he accepts?"

"If Bella is happy than so am I, I have to do this for her, she needs this."

"But…"

"Alice!" I growl.

"Ok I understand. Bye."

"Thank-you. Good bye."

I hang up, take a deep breath, and opened my phone again only to have my father stop me for a minute

"Edward, son it's not your secret to share and you will, if you talk about it here."

I jerk a nod to my father.

"Please stay with him."

"Of course."

I pause then look at my father.

"Are you ok with this? A…" I look at Charlie; he is absorbing just like Bella. I look back to Carlisle. "A pet I mean."

He chuckles "You'll have to learn to play nice."

"I know but Bella needs him so I have no choice."

"Then do what you must do but do it outside."

I am dialling while I walk out it took one ring and Jacobs voice was on the line.

"Bloodsucker?" I rolled my eyes and responded with a smirk.

"Bella wants a pet, **dog**, we leave at the end of the week, interested?"

It's quiet for a minute.

"You want me to live with you? Why?" I could tell this is unexpected, so I explain what is going on.

"Bella misses you and I think it would be a nice surprise for her to know she can have her best friend in her life no matter where we go. Jacob she is the same except, I think she could take you now." I joke.

"She _wants_ me around?" again he sounded shocked. "You know I'll keep phasing right?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Umm."

"I don't know about you Jake but I can but I can be a good man for my wife, and if it means being your friend then I will." I let my voice drop with challenge

"I can to but what about Charlie."

"Well that's the other thing Charlie will be with us too. So if you are going to be with us you need to reveal your secret to him, just as we did, you'll see he handles it as well as Bella did. He has already decided to join us, living with us until his life ends. He will stay human, Jacob.

"I'll be there in two minutes." The line went dead.  
I wait outside for Jacob to get here. It doesn't take long; when he arrives we go inside together. Jake's child likeness makes me shake my head with a huff and a grin.

"Ok Charlie there is more you need to know before we continue with this." I look at Jacob and back to Charlie. "Jacob will be joining us, it will make Bella happy, but Jake has a secret to tell you as well."

"Holy shit Jake you're a vampire too!" his eyes widen causing Carlisle and I laughed.

"No way, I'm way better… I'm a werewolf." Charlie lowers himself into a nearby chair and is quiet for a minute.

"And Bella knows this?"

"Yes." We all answered together.

"_Ok, well if she is ok with it than so am I."_ he squares his shoulders as he stands up. We helped him pack as Jake goes home to explain and pack himself. About 3 hours later we where all getting into our cars and heading to my house. I couldn't wait to see Bella happy again.

"Charlie, you need to know Bella is one of us now. She made this choice all on her own."

"I know, I figured it out when you told me what you are. Bella loves you so much I suppose I'm not surprised."

"Your not mad?"

"No, Bella has always had a good head on her shoulders she knows what she wants and will do what ever it takes to get it."

I smile to myself remembering poor Jasper. The ride is quiet the rest of the way, there is nothing left to say.

I walk in with Charlie first and Bella comes to hug him as usual.

**BPOV**

Edward walks in and I thought I could smell a hint of wolf on him, but I let it go because my father is with him. I go up and hugged my father.

"Daddy, I assume Edward told you we were leaving soon."

"Yes Bells **we**are leaving soon." I don't miss the change in tone when he said "we"

"_We?"_ I cock my head to the side.

"Yes Bells honey, I'm coming with you."

I gear up to protest as Edward brakes in.

"Relax Bella, he will be staying human."

"But you'll have to protect me as long as I'm alive, you ok with that." As his smile reached his eyes I saw every wrinkle, I had to smile back.

"For the rest of your life dad I love you." I hug him as tight as I can without killing him.

"Bella love, there is one more thing."

I turn to face Edward, my arm still around my dad.

"What else can you give me, Edward?"

"Well I thought you would like a pet for company at times too." He smirks.

Then the heart beat hit me.

"JAKE!"I run through the door to him. I hug him so tight he has to pull away for air.

"Jake your coming too?" With so much excitement in my body I let down my shield, I know Jasper would appreciate it.

"Yeah Bells, I heard you missed me and well," he shrugs "I thought I'd make a good "Girls best friend", unless you don't want me." He smirks as if to challenge me.

"Jacob Black you leave m e again I will hunt you down a choke the life right out of you."

"Ok I'll stay." He smiles as he lifted his hands in surrender.

I spin around and leap to the porch in one swift motion and kiss my husband. He did this, and because of him life can't get any better.

"Thank you Edward. I love you so much. I know this was and will be hard for you."

"No love, seeing my wife unhappy forever was going to be hard. Now I'm pleased to see you pleased."

I don't think there was ever a vampire, or being of any kind, that is as happy as I am… forever.

**Ok, so that's it I hope you liked it please let me know in a review. I would be eternally grateful. i do have another stroy in the works if you guys like this one let me know in the reviews and i push the next one out as soon as i can if you didnt like this one i need to know why so i can change it and try again.**


End file.
